Toshiro and Sleep
by xXgirlINtheMASKXx
Summary: Toshiro has always had to work all day and night. He was always doing paper work and he never really sleeps. He soon begins to "see things" and Rangiku begins to worry and it was a good thing she did... NO PARINGS JUST STORY


Date:3/25/12 Note: in 1st person Rankigu/ Toshiro

Toshiro and Sleep

Poor Captain, he is always up at night working on paperwork, or he would get called in for an unknown reason. I've tried to get him to sleep, but he always tells me it should be me getting sleepand that I shouldn't worry about him, but how can I not worry? He says he's alright, but... I...I know he's been seeing things, and he hasn't been as fast as he usually is, and his thoughts are slow to. He just seems like he has been taking so much time up for answering simple questions. His reactions have slowed down as well. I'm afraid for his health. During the day, he tries to sleep, but with squad 11 right next door training with Ikkaku Madarame and Captain Kenpachi there, we don't get much quiet time. Captain Hitsugaya was running into walls and closed sight must be failing him. If I had no idea what was going on, I would think the Captain was drunk.

Later that night...

I heard a scream. I was worried about the Captain, so I went to see him. It was his scream I heard, but it was a scream of terror. I had never heard that from him, I wonder what had caused him to be in so much fear. I found him sitting up, sweating and shaking, with a shocked and scared look. This happpened every hour, and each time I would go to him to check on him, and each time he would send me away, back to my room. So I would, but once it was 6am, and he was still yelling, I would just stay there by his side, even if he wanted me to go. As I watched him sleep, when he would flinch in pain and or fright, I would simply mess with his hair, then that would cause him to smirk and swat my hand away, but that was fine by me. I got to see him relax, and sleep in peace again. I still don't know what is causing this to happen to him but I hope it ends soon, for his sake. During the day he is always watching his back. Now I go to ask him, but as soon as I asked if he knew what he was looking for, as soon as he replied no, he fell, and was knocked ever was happening to him, I had to help. So I picked him up, and carried him to the squad 4 barracks. I told them what to watch for and what to only thing I can do now is wait for the test results.

Later...

The test results came back, it said he was seeing illusions all of his past enemies and or bad past memories, any problems he has had to face, they were all coming back at him in his sleep. He was sleeping more during the day because of his lack of sleep, it has completely drained of all his he is in pain, it is mentally and possbily physically hurt damage happened in the dream might beable to break down some of his mental ablities, his mind in general. Everytime he awakes, it was because he lost the battle. Now he has lost 88 times. In this state, him mind could only take a total of 129 times, when he loses, he has died in the he hits the 129 death, he will lose all of his self, and die in the process. He has to win this battle on his own.

Inside Toshiro's mind-Toshiro's point if veiw

I woke up lying on the ground, most of my strength is completely am I and how did I get here in the first place? I don't have my zampocktoe with me either. Why do I feel like I'm being watched?

"I can feel your spirital pressure! Why don't you show yourself!" Agh, (winces in pain) I look down to find I had a large gash in my side. Was it really there this whole time? If it was, how did I not notice it until now? Ach! I've lost quite a lot of blood... I'm getting dizzy. I have to figure out how to get out of here and get back to the squad.

Kusaka-"Well Toshiro, its been a long time hasn't it? Ha-"

Toshiro-"Is that really you Kusaka? How... I thought... I thought you were gone..."

Kusaka-"Well somethings can't be explained. This meeting is one of these things, but now that we're here, I want to settle this once and for all!"

Toshiro-"Kusaka!, wait!" Kusaka attacks, "Kusaka, why are you doing this? We've already settled this!" Toshiro jumps to dodge the swing of his sword, he gets away from that attack, but by dodging that, he failed to see Gin behind him. Gin's attack hit my right leg. I fell back, for two reasons, one, to get away from another possible attack and two, to get a good look at the situation I was facing. It was 2 on 1, and with my wounds, I would be slower than usual. Somehow Gin and Kusaka had gained a speed so fast that I lost sight of them for only a second. Before I could realize what had just happpened, I was flying back through the air and now I see the huge gash in my left shoulder, then everything went black.

Back to Rangiku's point of view

I look over at Captain Hitsugaya, he was in so much pain, and I could feel his spirtiual pressure fading away. Please Captain, please pull through. Two gashes appeared on him. One is on his right side and the other was on his left shoulder. I went to get help. After treating the wounds, they still couldn't understand why this was happening. The only fact they know was that the wounds appeared after he awoke, then he would go back into sleep. It was believed that everytime he wakes up, he dies in the dream. All I could think about was telling him, hold on Captain, it will be over soon.

Back in Toshiro's mind

"Gwah! Ah...What...is...going...on?" I find the gash in my side and in my shoulder is still there. Did I just die? I remember everything going black, how am I still alive. There's no one around, and I'm back on the ground. Where did Gin and Kusaka go? I look over to see someone standing 5 feet away from me. This person walked toward me, then I relized who it was. Momo.

"Momo! How did you get here? Are you hurt? Gwah." Momo was different, her soft smile, was gone. Her eyes were darker than her usual brown. They were cold, blank. She couldn't hear me. Then she attacked with her sword. I could just barley dodge her attack. I failed to see Izuru standing behind her, his attack hit me hard, my leg was now slashed down the side. Momo came back for another attack. Now my right leg has a stab wound and a slash. It was broken. I'm surprised that I could still stand. The pain was too great. I somehow forced myself to stay focused, for Momo and Izuru. I forced them both to drop their swords. That was easy, then I learned the reason why it was easy, they didn't need their swords. I couldn't keep track of them. I was struck in the chin, and a punch to my chest, I couldn't breathe. Something must of changed, I heard both Momo and Izuru calling my name and asking if I could hear them. I wanted to answer, but I froze, I couldn't move as the world turned black...

Back to Rankigu's side

"Captain! Can you hear us?" He opened his eyes. Thank goodness, I thought we lost you." He looked at us, he looked surprised to see the 3 of us standing there, by his side. The first thing he asked,

"What happened to me? And were you 3 just calling out to me?" I was just glad he was awakened for the last time. He tried to take all the wires and tubes off of himself, but I wouldn't let him. He started to get up, disconnecting all the wires, I pushed him back down. He fought back. Only Momo could calm him down. Her calm voice got him under control.. He told us he didn't want it to react that way...but his body moved on its were told that was just a sideaffect that comes with recovery. His mind had gone through too much stress, his mind and body couldn't take it. When Momo and Izuru called out his name, it awoke his mind back to reality. If they had come any later, squad 4 said the captian wouldn't of made it through the stress, but now that he is back in normal state, he would be fine after a few weeks rest. That was all good news to me. Now we all can rest easy.

Toshiro- "Thanks to you 3 calling me, I was able to get out of that nightmare. I am forever greatful. Thank you, now, I can rest easy...zzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzz..." -End by: Little Shiro


End file.
